Repeating History
by DukingDuck
Summary: The elder Halliwells believe that the future has changed. It has, but history will always repeat itself in one way or another and the Halliwell family is going to learn that some things will always be meant to be. And that in other ways things will change
1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell couldn't help shed the happy, exhausted tears as she looked down at her newly born baby. "Christopher Perry Halliwell," she murmered contently as she caressed the baby's face with her forefinger. "I promise you a normal life. One as far away from magic and demons as possible. I might not be able to keep your big brother or even myself out of that world but you I know I can."

Five years later...

"Mom! Mom! Guess what!" An exctited little blonde boy bounced up and down in front of Piper.

Piper smiled widely at her eldest son, Wyatt. "What is it, love?"

"Chris got a new power!" Piper couldn't help the slight flinch and dimming of her smile at that exclamation. "He blow things up like you!"

"That's wonderful. Where is the little birthday boy at so I can congratulate him?"

Timidly the five year old boy poked his head into the kitchen. Whispering softly, "Hi mommy."

Piper smiled warmly at Chris and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Happy Birthday, Peanut. Wyatt told me you got a new power, you can blow things up."

Chris lowered his eyes, light brown hair concealing most of his face. "Yeah, sorry about the vase.." A perpetuating frown glued to his face.

"So that was you. I thought your Aunt Pheobe had knocked it over during that last attack." Piper ran her hand through her hair, "So, does the birthday boy want any clown pancakes?"

Sometimes in a world full of love and happiness all you can feel is the seclusion and unhappiness. There were times when Christopher Halliwell felt as though he weren't really a member of the Halliwell lineage. Through out his entire childhood he could point out several handfulls of times when he could swear up and down that there really wasn't much purpose of him even being in that family. Afterall, where did he fit into the new charmed ones and the twice-blessed children? Even if Chris, himself, is a twice-blessed child nobody ever acknowledge it. Sure he had received the gifts that being twice-blessed brought, like his older brother had, but Chris had learned when he was very young that nobody was really interested in knowing about his powers. That everybody was content with the idea of Chris being the 'normal' one in the family. Maybe that was what really seperated Chris from his family. From the moment Chris was conceived Piper had done everything she could to make certain that everything about him would be a normal as possible, from his birth in a hospital to going to a public school instead of Magical School to making certain that Chris was around as little as possible when demons attacked. In the end it just alienated Chris from the rest of his family.

And right now was one of those times where Chris didn't understand why they even bothered trying to pretend like his presence made any difference. Chris was slouched in the living room chair as the rest of the family, including absentee father, spread out onto the couch, lounge chair, and floor.

His father, Leo Wyatt, only ever showed up to either train Wyatt or to dole out new missions to the Charmed Ones (new and old) and Wyatt that the elders needed help on. He never understood why he even stuck around for these meetings; other than the fact that his mother would automatically scold him for not showing up to a family meeting.

It seemed to Chris that the only person that even really tried to notice him or ever made him feel as if somebody even wanted him there was his mom, Piper Halliwell, even if all she did was baby him.

"There is a new powerful demon that is trying to organize the underworld and the elders fear that he might actually succeed," Leo informed the small group of witches in front of him, "..."

Chris tuned the man out and chose to think of things that were much more important in the scheme of his life. For example, the party that was happening that very night at Lucinda Richards' house. He glanced anxiously at the grandfather clock a few feet away. Twenty minutes until Mik and Holly were supposed to pick him up. If only the would show up a little early.

Leo narrowed his eyes as he glanced in his youngest son's direction. "Chris, are you listening to me?"

Blankly, Chris looked up at him and replied sardonically, "Yes, big new bad is coming to town. What else is new?"

"Chris," Leo spoke warningly, "This is extremely import-"

That's when Chris finally heard the horn of salvation, his ride honking the car horn. Swirling around to face his mother he gave his best puppy dog face and begged, "Please mom.."

Piper worried her lip. "I don't know peanut.."

"But you said I could mom! Please! I told Lucy I would be there! It's her birthday and I missed it last year! Please!" Pro-like, tears gently sparkled his eyes.

"But this new threat.."

"You guys can handle it without me. Besides I doubt you'll be fighting it tonight."

One more puppy eyes and Piper crumbled. "Oh, alright but-"

"If anybody calls my name I'll be here in a second."

"No-"

"Drugs, alcohol, or sex."

"Be-"

"Home by midnight," Chris smirked, "or you'll cast a truth spell on me and ground me for a month. I know the rules mom."

"Piper, you're not really letting him go out, not with this new threat, are you?" Leo asked, "What if it tries to attack Chris when he's at this party?"

Chris raised an eyebrow and snorted in condensation, "And when does a demon ever come after me?"

Piper ignored her ex-husband and Chris' comment and got up from the lounge chair to kiss her son's cheek, "Be good peanut and have fun."

Chris grinned at her. "Thanks mom. I should get going. They are starting to get impatient with all that honking."

Fifteen year old Chris dashed out the door and towards his new future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Repeating History**

**_Summary: The elder Halliwells believe that the future has changed. It has, but history will always repeat itself in one way or another and the Halliwell family is going to learn that some things will always be meant to be. And that in other ways things will change completely. _**

The following represents slurred drunken speech, "_Name."_

-

It was only an hour after the family meeting had concluded and his aunts and cousins had departed and two hours after Chris had left and Wyatt could already hear the quarrel taking place.

"Every damn time!" Leo Wyatt shouted at his ex-wife, "Every time I come here with important news about a new dangerous demon after this family Chris runs off to one thing or another! And you let him! Do you have ant idea-"

"Don't you shout at me Leo!" Piper hissed, a glint in her eyes daring him to continue, "I told Chris that he could go to that party weeks ago. Besides we have more than enough people here capable of taking care of that demon with or without Chris."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for him to be going off on his own like that? Chris can barely control what few powers he has! How will he ever be able to survive against such a powerful demon by himself if he gets attacked?"

Wyatt's face scrunched up in resignation and annoyance as the argument between his mother and father continued. It was a normal enough of an occurrence that Wyatt should have known better than to even bother listening in from his hiding place in the kitchen stairwell.

"Are they arguing about Chris again?" Wyatt jumped slightly startled before glancing at his younger sister, Poppy.

"Yeah."

Light brown eyes narrowed, "He's never home. Always running off to study, or to a date or another party or something. Maybe if he stuck around mom and dad wouldn't fight so much."

"It's not Chris' fault." Wyatt murmured, "Even if he did stick around they would still argue all the time."

"They didn't until Chris started deciding that he'd rather be with those stupid muggle friends of his."

"That's not true. Mom and dad have always argued you just never noticed before. They've been arguing since before I can remember. And stop calling them muggles. It's annoying."

"Oh, has it always been about Chris?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Why do they always argue about Chris?"

"It's complicated."

Poppy snorted, "In other words, you don't know."

-

"Chris! You made it!"

"Promised you, didn't I?" Chris grinned at her. "It wasn't that hard to get away from them. You know what they're like when it comes to a new big bad in town."

Wicked grin. "Poor baby Chrissie wasn't needed."

Chris rolled his eyes as he handed the petite blonde the brightly wrapped gift, "Happy Birthday Lucy."

"Thanks- _Please_ tell me you didn't get me lingerie or something perverted like that again this year."

"Nope. I got you a legit pres. So where's the booze? There are some really hot chicks over in the corner and I want to get wasted enough so that I can actually hit on them."

"Booze?" Raised eyebrow. "Didn't baby Chrissie promise mommy not to drink?"

"When has that ever stopped me from doing anything? Besides that's what spells are for."

"In the kitchen. Be sure to save some for the rest of the guests."

"Gotcha," he replied as he pushed his way through the crowded, so-called-dancing-but-really-rubbing-against-each-other bodies and into the colonial style kitchen and grabbed the can of beer.

He proceeded to drink himself silly within an hour and found himself as one of the so called dancers.

"_So what's your name?" _Chris managed to slur out to the newest dance partner.

"_Everybody calls me B," _came the also slurred reply from the equally drunk woman. She could be nothing but a woman Chris knew despite his blurred, drunken vision. Because during their drunken dancing he could feel the curve of her hips, breasts, thighs and posterior. The soft, lean muscles and flesh that only a woman could possibly have.

"_What's yours?"_

"_My what?" _Chris asked in confusion, caught up in feeling her up and sex-related thoughts.

"_Name."_

"_Oh, Chris."_

Conversation pretty much died out from there as they just involved themselves in a very heavy makeout session, clinging to each other as though they would die if they parted, right there on the dance floor. That was until some innocent bystander shouted at them to stop clogging up the dance floor and get a room.

"_Good idea, shall we?"_

_-_

**Beep. Beep.**

Chris groaned and shoved his hands over his ears hoping that would stop the evil noise.

**Beep. Beep.**

It seemed that the noise had only gotten louder and closer.

"Would you turn the fucking thing off? I'm trying to sleep here."

Chris' eyes opened at the voice that definitely wasn't his and finally noticed the cold draft that chilled him slightly on his back and the warm, soft weight in front of him. His drunken state over the past few hours had begun to wane slightly, although he was still very much drunk he was now more capable of coherent thought.

**Beep. Beep.**

Finally, Chris noticed the beeping was coming from his wrist. "Fuck. It's 11:53."

Quickly he began gathering his belongings not even caring for his state of undress in front of the woman wrapped in a loose polyester sheet from the bed who had cracked an eye open to watch him.

Dressed, clothes wrinkled and hair disheveled. "Sorry, gotta leave."

One dark eyebrow was simply raised. He shifted on the balls of his feet uncomfortable from the intense scrutiny. "Umm… maybe we could get together some time?"

"Whatever."

Pink lips were gently mauled in uncertainty. "Uh- let me find a pen or something so I can write my cell number down. If your interested call, if not don't bother."

Fishing out a blue ink pen from the inn table he quickly wrote his cell number on her tanned skin. "How juvenile."

"That's not what you were saying earlier." Chris' green eyes narrowed gently in amusement at the slight pink flush that surfaced on her cheeks.

**Beep. Beep.**

"Damn it." Chris rushed out of the room whispering under his breath a spell to temporarily rid himself of the effects and smell of both the alcohol and sex. Finding one of the few empty rooms he quickly orbed himself to the manor, just barely making curfew.

He wasn't that surprised to find the manor slightly active, even at that time of night. Especially not in the kitchen where most of the activity was coming from.

Poking his head into the kitchen, greeting his aunts and mom whom were drinking coffee and eating cake as they slowly wound themselves down. "Have fun demon hunting?"

"I ruined _another _pair of shoes, the hallways are in pieces, and the attic is trashed. What do you think?" came the snippy response from his Aunt Paige.

"That good, huh?" The glare that followed only made him smirk.

"Did you have fun at Lucy's?" his mom asked.

"Yeah. I'm taking a shower and then going to bed," he replied with a yawn.

"Night sweetie."

"Night mom, aunts."

-

_So? What did you think? I think I've finally got some sort of plot. Don't expect an update any time soon._

SVUroxmySOX, running in circles, Nessie, Embry, angelkat2502 - thanks all of you for reviewing! 


End file.
